Speak now or forever hold your piece
by You'reMyRightArm
Summary: Peter Finally Realizes He Loves Carla, But Will He Stop Her From Marrying Frank?


A/N: Hey guys, i will be updating 'Temptation' Soon but I've had this idea in my head for a while now and so i thought I'd write a fanfic on it! Basically it is set before the rape, Carla and Frank are about to get married, Peter hasn't told Carla how he really feels and Michelle is back.

Peter stood outside the Bistro, contemplating whether interupting Carla's hen do was a good idea, afterall the last thing he wanted to do was get folk any more suspicous than they already were. Though, Carla's phone had appeared to be switched off all day and this would probably be his last chance to speak to her before it were to late. He were meant to be at Frank's stag do but for some reason Dinner at a country pub with Frank and his Dad was hardly His idea of 'fun', not only that but Frank was sure to be banging on about how perfect Carla was, and rubbing it in his face any chance he could. Suddenly his thoughts were interupted as a sober Michelle came clambering out the doors.

''Peter? What are you doing here?''

''Ohh, Umm, I just wanted to see how Carla was y'know, haven't really had a chance to speak to her lately''

''Oh, well she aint'ere, She had a migrain so she went back to'hotel early, Otherwise do you honestly think i'd be able to walk straight' Michelle chuckled.

Peter let out a small laugh ''No worries then'' He replied before turning away.

''No, wait, what were it you wanted to talk to her about?''

''Ohh, nothing important, it'll wait'' Peter gave a little smile.

''No, c'mon tell me'' Michelle pondered, folding her arms ''It were about'wedding weren't it?''

Peter knew there wasn't much chance that Michelle was going to give up trying until she knew ''Yeah.. Y'know..Frank, do you honestly think he's right for her Chelle?''

''Well..he ticks her usual boxes- Rich, Controlling, Cocky.. but then again.. he isn't you is he?''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Ohh c'mon Peter, I don't know who you two seem to think your fooling here, it's obvious your into one anouther''

''No, That aint true,'' Peter shook his head ''me and Carla.. we're just mates''

''Yeah.. But you both want something more..''

Peter sighed, Michelle was right, of course she was. He just didn't want to admit it, Just like he didn't want to admit it every time Leanne had asked him n'all.  
>He could tell Michelle knew the truth and wasn't going to believe him if he tried to say otherwise. He glanced up at Michelle, who was stood waiting for him to answer. ''I dunno Chelle, I've tried so hard to fight me feelings for her ya'know? Convince meself that she were just a mate, but no matter how much i try i can't seem to get her out my head''.<p>

''So?.. How do you really feel about her then?''

''I feel like..Like i might love her'' He'd said it, he'd actually said it, How could he have not realised it before? How could he have pushed her towards Frank? ''God..I've been so stupid'' He said, burying his face in his hands.

Michelle just stood there, shocked. ''Wow..I wasn't expecting that..Y'know, I only thought it were genna be something like a school boy crush, not that you were in love with her''

''Hmph, nope, it went way past 'school boy crush' ages ago,'' Peter announced, relieved to finally be able to admit what he'd been hiding from himself for so long.

''You know, It's like I Can't live without her, When im with her i never want to leave her and when im not with her, im spending every moment wishing that she was there''

''And? How does she feel about you?''

Peter chuckled apon realizing how stupid he'd been ''She's said she loves me many a'times.. I've just always turned her down, driven her towards Frank and now she has given up tryin, decided it best just to settle for him because im too much of a coward to admit how i really feel''

''Well, then It's time you stopped being a coward Peter, and Manned up.. You've got to stop her from marrying him''

''And do what? Tell her i love'er? Destroy Simon and Leanne Lives?''

''Well yeah.. if that's what it takes to be with her, to stop her from making what could be one of the biggest mistakes of'er life, But otherwise it's genna be to late, she will have married Frank and he'll be whisking her off to Wilmslow or some other fancy place, as far away as possible , and we'll never see her again... Then how would'ya feel aye?''

Peter knew Michelle was right, If he let Carla marry Frank, He'd probably never see her again.. And there was no way he could go through life without her. Michelle began to walk away, before stopping and turning around ''Be outside the church at 1:00pm, I'll try and stall her before she goes in..You've got to do what's right Peter, for both your sakes''. With that, Michelle turned away and walked down the street. Peter knew what he had to do, he just had to try and figure out how he were genna do it.


End file.
